


I Think We're Alone Now

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hot Tub Sex, Office Sex, Remember voting is important kids, against all odds there is technically a hint of plot in some of these, but it's mostly just sex, clandestine wedding sex, polling booth sex, school supply closet sex, sex in inappropriate places, zipper!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Four times Kara makes Cat come in inappropriate locations. And one time Cat returns the favor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitski/gifts).



> I promised Kim 5k of smut if she finished her Virtual Season gifset. Somewhere along the way that's turned into 5 chapters of about 2k each. But I don't think she's complaining and I don't think anyone else will be either.

"And why are we sneaking around the school alone, after the new parent orientation tour?" Kara asks with no little amusement as she trails behind Cat. She hadn't argued much when Cat came up with the idea, but she's not opposed to giving her a little bit of a hard time now that she's been dragged into what might technically count as trespassing.

Of course, she'd been dragged along because her hearing and x-ray vision made it impossible for anyone to sneak up on them, rendering their chances of actually getting caught somewhere around 'not a chance'. All of which Cat had mentioned during the brief attempt it had taken to convince Kara to help.

"Because they're only going to show us what they want us to see," Cat says distractedly as she peers through the window next to one of the doors they're passing. "And of course they only want us to see the best. But if I'm paying this much to send Carter here, then I'm damn well going to make sure the rest of the building is up to the same standard."

Kara just shakes her head with a smile, tilting her head down to peer at the classroom over the rim of her glasses. It looks just as impressive as the rest of the tour had been, but then again she's not exactly the best judge of what counts as 'impressive' in a high school like this. Midvale had been decent, but hardly up to the same level as a private school that caters to families with as much money as Cat has.

"Can you get the door open without damaging it?" Cat asks when a careful test of the handle proves security isn't as lax as it might seem from how easily they'd slipped away from the main group.

"Cat, I might have many powers, but lockpicking is not one of them," Kara teases, stepping forward to pull Cat away from the door. "Can you really not see enough from the window to tell if it's decent?"

"Of course it's decent," Cat grumbles as she lets Kara guide her further down the hall. "What they want me to pay alone would be enough for a 'decent' setup for any school in the country. With an entire school paying that kind of tuition it should be impeccable."

Kara knows the signs of over thinking in Cat well enough by now to spot the trouble coming from a mile away. And she knows that this time it's probably less about the school and more about her youngest child starting high school. Which means that a little distraction is exactly what Cat needs right now, and exactly what Kara can provide.

The storage closets aren't locked the way the classrooms are, Kara determines with a quick test. So before Cat has a chance to refocus her scrutiny on another area of the school she ducks them both into the small room, locking the door behind them just in case her distraction proves just as effective on herself. A locked door that shouldn't be locked will at least slow down anyone who stumbles across them.

"You're overthinking this," Kara murmurs before pressing a gentle kiss to Cat's lips, just enough to test the waters and be sure Cat is okay with this. "Why don't you stop thinking for a few minutes? Just let yourself focus on something else, something you don't have to worry about."

"And I suppose you have a suggestion?" Cat says, one brow arched as she leans back against the wall, arms crossed over her chest in a challenge Kara knows well.

"If there's one thing that can keep you from thinking too hard about something, it's being in absolute control of a situation," Kara says, voice dropping into a lower register that she knows drives Cat crazy.

"I admit I wouldn't have expected this from you," Cat says, her posture shifting just slightly into one of command rather than challenge. It's a barely noticeable change, but Kara couldn't miss it if she tries. It has her shifting her weight as well, settling into a waiting pose until Cat gives her some kind of direction. "Well, Supergirl? You've impressed me this much, you have two minutes to show me what else you can do."

That permission is all Kara needs to pull Cat in for another kiss, this one as fierce as the first had been gentle. She knows the 'two minute' game well, and if she can surprise Cat they'll both walk out of this closet very, very happy.

With that in mind Kara's hands start moving at once, skipping any semblance of teasing to move right where she knows Cat likes them best, one working at Cat's breasts through the fabric of her shirt, the other slipping between Cat's thighs to tease along the sensitive skin there, never quite making contact with where she knows Cat wants her. 

That's part of the game, after all. Kara has some freedom to decide how she'll touch Cat, but there are other things she has to wait for. She doesn't slip beneath clothing until she's given permission for one, and she doesn't cross the lines she knows so well she can practically feel them. Even though they'd only been traced once, and only with a single finger sliding along the fabric of crisp slacks while Cat watched to be sure she understood the boundaries, Kara could no more forget their location than she could forget her own name.

That isn't to say she doesn't push the very edge of those boundaries, of course. She knows to the millimeter where she can and can't touch without Cat's direction, and more than that she knows where along that boundary affects the other woman the most. And it's those places she seeks out now, falling back on familiar patterns while her mind works furiously to come up with something new that falls within the bounds of what she's been allowed so far.

The answer ends up coming by accident, when her distraction leaves her hand to twist in a way she hasn't managed before, leading to a gasp of surprised pleasure from Cat. It's the kind of gasp that Kara hasn't been able to draw out lately, so familiar with each other's bodies have they become. But she isn't going to question it now. No, Kara knows enough to take what she's given and run with it.

She continues the rolling motion that has such an interesting effect on Cat until the two minutes are called, taking great pleasure in how breathy her lover sounds after so short a time. The distraction is definitely working exactly as planned.

"Knees, Kara," Cat says firmly, managing to regain her composure when Kara's hands still. "Is this what you were hoping for, when you offered me control? Have I stopped thinking too much?"

"If you're asking me that question, I think we both know the answer," Kara dares to say even as she obeys, knowing the touch of defiance will push Cat more than any agreement could manage.

And it does, in the best of ways. Kara has to fight down a moan as Cat's hand tangles in her hair, tight enough that she can feel the pull even if it's impossible for Cat to actually hurt her. That isn't the point of the grip, and they both know it. No, this is about control, and showing that no matter how strong Kara may be, Cat is the one who holds it all.

"Then you're obviously not working hard enough, hm?" Cat says, her free hand working at the button of her slacks as Kara watches, trembling with the effort of holding herself still. "Do you want to touch me, Kara? Do you want to taste me, see how wet you've gotten me already? Go ahead, tell me what you want." Even without looking away from the hand working in front of her to pull the zipper down just enough to reveal a hint of black lace, Kara can tell Cat is smirking, can hear it in her voice. Cat knows she's won, and Kara has no intention of fighting that assumption.

"I do, Cat, I do want to taste you. Please let me touch you, please let me taste you" Kara begs immediately, though she blushes at the words. She's gotten used to the filth Cat can pull out of her, the dirty things she'll repeat without pause, but she can never stop herself from flushing when she uses them.

"I don't know if you've earned that yet," Cat says thoughtfully, pushing her slacks and lace thong down to her knees with one hand. "Scheming against me, trying to distract me from valid concerns. Do you think that behavior should be rewarded?"

Kara whimpers, wondering if this is going to be one of the times Cat 'punishes' her by not letting her touch. Even though Cat always gets her off afterwards, not being able to participate is far more effective a punishment than pain could ever be.

"I was just trying to help," Kara says pleadingly, tearing her eyes away from the sight of Cat's arousal to stare pleadingly up at her lover. "You seemed so stressed, Cat. I just wanted to help you relax so you could make a decision without second guessing yourself."

Cat hums thoughtfully at that, tilting her head in consideration. "I suppose that was rather thoughtful of you, wasn't it. Maybe I should let you touch me after all."

Kara wants to nod enthusiastically in agreement, but Cat's grip on her hair is still firm enough that she knows better than to move. Even tilting her head to meet Cat's gaze had been pushing, though the indiscretion seems to have been forgiven or ignored. Instead she just keeps her gaze pleading, knowing that whatever Cat decides will end up being good for them both.

It doesn't take long, not nearly as long as Kara would have expected. She wonders if it's the relatively public setting, but whatever the reason, Cat is directing her head forward far sooner than Kara thought she'd give in. But she's not going to question her luck, not when she's being offered the thing she wants most.

As soon as Cat moves her close enough Kara is reaching out to get her first taste, echoing Cat's moan as she makes contact. Cat isn't quite wet enough for Kara to move quickly, the limited time spent on foreplay obvious as she begins to lick carefully through Cat's folds. But Kara is gentle, and determined, and before long Cat's grip on her hair is tightening even further as her breath starts to come panting gasps.

Soon enough Cat's arousal is painting her lips and chin, and Kara changes her approach accordingly. Now that Cat is worked up enough to welcome it she focuses on her clit, flicking it lightly with her tongue in a stuttering pattern that she knows Cat loves.

"God, Kara," Cat says with a moan as Kara speeds up, wanting nothing more than to make Cat come against her tongue. By now Cat is holding her head so close that Kara barely has room to work let alone breathe, but since it's exactly where Kara wants to be she isn't even considering complaining. "Just like that, fuck,  _ Kara _ ."

It's only a few seconds later that Cat is coming, shuddering against Kara's mouth with a shout that is definitely louder than is wise considering their location. But when Kara extends her hearing a little, it doesn't seem as if anyone has noticed. Either that, or at least part of the tuition goes towards a commendable level of discretion.

"So, what do you think of the school now?" Kara asks cheekily as she helps Cat get cleaned up enough to look presentable.

"Well, it definitely has its charms."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I thought I was supposed to be the competitive one," Cat gasps out as Kara kisses across the band of skin exposed by the low neckline of her dress, tangling her hands in what hair Kara doesn’t have pinned up. "What would National City say if they knew their hero could be so easily distracted by a single, childish taunt?"

"They'd say he's a jerk," Kara growled, hands flexing slightly where they grip at Cat's hips. "And that this isn't me being competitive, this is me taking the time to be thankful he was too stupid to hold on to you."

Cat's answering quip is lost in a moan she can't quite hold back as Kara redoubles her efforts at Cat's chest, the fabric offering just enough give for her to pull it aside without ripping it. As much as Cat usually enjoys knowing how irresistible Kara finds her, she doesn't have an alternative outfit to replace this one if something happens to it. And even if she did, this is not the time or place to give the masses any sort of gossip fodder.

It's risky enough that they're doing this here, even with the entirely sensible precaution of seeking out a room far from the main event, one with a door that not only locks but bolts. The distance will keep anyone from hearing anything out of place that might need investigated, and the lock will keep anyone that might stumble across them by accident. There's even a balcony just to their left that overlooks the gardens, giving them a superhero friendly escape route to avoid anyone seeing them afterwards. The last thing she needs is to undo those safeguards by doing something unforgivably stupid.

Thankfully Kara seems to agree without Cat needing to remind her. The grip on Cat's hips, while forceful and almost possessive in a way that shows just how jealous Kara is really feeling, doesn't seem in any danger of doing more than creasing the fabric slightly at this point. And the lips at the neckline aren't pushing more than the fabric can take, even if that limits Kara's ability to reach everything she wants, everywhere Cat wants to feel her tongue.

It's that last that decides her, more than anything else. She can hide it behind concern for their clothing, but Cat really just wants out of the damn thing so that she can feel Kara pressed up against her with nothing between them. Anything else is just a handy excuse, one that will help hide her own growing desperation.

"I swear to God, Kara, if you wrinkle my dress before I have to go play 'amicable breakup Barbie' with these assholes I will make you regret it for weeks.”

The look she gets in response is knowing, but Kara doesn’t say a word. Instead she tosses her glasses somewhere to the side as she turns her attention from where she’s been worshipping the hollows of her collarbone, trailing her lips up along Cat’s shoulder and around until she’s standing pressed against Cat from behind, lips now pressing softly against the fabric over her shoulders, nuzzling a little into the soft texture.

“You know, it’s not fair of you. Expecting me to behave all day today when you’re wearing something like this. Even if he hadn’t made that comment, I don’t know how I would have made it past the first hour without needing you too badly to wait.” The words are a bare whisper against Cat’s skin, but in the isolated quiet they’ve found for their little escapade there’s nothing to keep her from hearing.

“Well, I wasn’t going to waste money on a new dress for this thing,” Cat teases, trying and failing to play innocent. It wasn't that hard to spot how Kara felt about this particular deep blue dress, not when the last time she'd worn it they'd nearly needed to replace three different walls around CatCo thanks to Kara nearly walking through them while distracted.

"Mhm, I'm sure that was your only reason," Kara says knowingly, but she doesn't press beyond that. They both know the truth, and both know that the truth isn't the important thing right now.

Kara's lips are warm as she kisses along the top of Cat's dress until she reaches the zipper, a single hand coming up to tease as her movements stay slow and controlled. It's not until Cat huffs a little in frustration that she starts to ease the zip down, lavishing attention on every inch of skin revealed. Worshipping the lines of Cat's muscles as they flex, tongue flicking out every so often to trace along the dips of Cat's spine in the way that always drives her wild.

It's a study in patience to keep from just grabbing the damn zipper herself, but Cat knows better than to rush Kara when she's in a mood like this. Doing so would only mean missing out on some particularly spectacular sex. And considering how good their 'average' sex life is, Cat is not about to risk any distraction or diversions. She doesn't care if they miss the entire ceremony, not so long as Kara keeps doing what she's doing.

It seems to take hours for the zipper to reach the bottom of Cat's spine, and she expects Kara to stop there, slip the dress off her shoulders and toss it carefully onto one of the chairs scattered around the room. But Kara keeps going, her free hand momentarily tightening on Cat's ass as her kisses trail lower, skirting along the edges of the lace Cat had donned for the day. She'd known when she picked out the dress that somehow they'd end up in a situation like this, and had dressed accordingly. And from the way Kara groans against her as that lace is revealed, she'd made the right decision.

"God, Cat," Kara all but whimpers as the zip finally reaches the very bottom and the back of the dress parts. "How could anyone not realize how lucky they are to have you?"

The genuine softness in her voice, a direct contrast to the earlier competitive edge, threatens to turn this encounter of theirs into something softer than the frenzied fucking they'd been heading towards. And while Cat relished every chance to take their time she knows they can't afford it today. Isolated and tucked away this room might be, but the longer they're gone the more likely someone will notice and come looking.

So she allows herself a few short moments to drink in the feeling of Kara's lips and tongue tracing along sensitive skin before pulling herself away. Slipping the dress down her arms herself, she tosses it towards the nearest chair, hoping her seeming disregard will spark Kara back into that undeniable want from earlier. She even manages to mask the sigh of relief when it lands well enough that any wrinkles will be slight to nonexistent.

And it seems to work, Kara's eyes darkening as she takes in the sight in front of her, Cat bare save for that single piece of delicate lace Kara had been enjoying so much. Almost before she can register Kara moving they're on the single couch in the room, pressed tightly together to keep from falling off. The enforced closeness brings a soft moan to Cat's throat as she feels the fabric of Kara's dress pressed against her, sliding over the places that Cat desperately needs Kara's touch, only a hint of greater things to come.

Kara makes her wait for it, but Cat doesn't worry too much about the time. She knows that a little patience now, a little anticipation as Kara teases her, it will all pay off when she begins to really move. She can feel herself growing wet with every shift of Kara’s hands against her, every slide of fabric across heated skin.

Long before Cat starts to worry about someone noticing their absence Kara seems to grow weary of the teasing, pulling back just enough to move her lips from where they’d been teasing at Cat’s neck to take a pebbled nipple into her mouth. At the same time her hand makes its way between Cat’s thighs and beneath the fabric there to her wetness, fingers trailing almost lazily through the arousal gathered there.

She’s only lazy for a moment before setting to work, finger swiftly moving to Cat’s clit and pressing quick circles around it that have Cat arching her back at the sudden burst of sensation. It gives Kara much better access to her breasts, and she doesn’t hesitate to take advantage of that. Alternating between light flicks of her tongue and quick bites that send a bit of mingled pleasure and pain through Cat, Kara knows exactly where and how to touch to bring Cat to the brink in record time.

“What do you think, Cat? Could I make you come twice before we have to go back out there?” Kara asks, a little smug as she maneuvers into a better position, slipping Cat’s panties off with a quick movement as she does. The new position allows her to sink two fingers inside as her thumb continues to tease at Cat’s clit. And with the rhythm she starts up, slow and deep thrusts with carefully timed twists and curls of her fingers, Cat thinks twice might be a low estimate.

“God, Kara,” she manages to groan out before another nip at the side of her breast has her moaning at the sudden sting. Usually Kara has to be begged for this kind of delicious roughness, reassured that it isn’t too much.

It’s almost enough to make Cat consider spending more time around her ex, just to draw these aggressive displays of jealousy from Kara. It might even be worth it, she thinks as Kara slips another finger in alongside the others, pressing firmly at exactly the spot Cat needs to come undone.

The thrusts gentle after that, but Kara doesn’t stop, helping Cat through the aftershocks to draw them out as much as possible. And when Cat has finally collapsed back to the sofa in a limp tangle of limbs, she starts back up again.

This time her movements are slower, more like the gentle lovemaking she usually prefers. But she still knows exactly where to touch, when to curl her fingers, and when she moves lower to hover over the end of the couch as her tongue replaces the thumb at her clit it isn’t long before Cat tumbles over into another orgasm.

“God you’re good at that,” Cat says when she gets her breath back, a little winded from the strain of holding back the loudest of the noises she’d wanted to make. “Do we have time for me to return the favor?”

“Based on the way certain people are looking around, I don’t think so,” Kara says, squinting a little as she peers through the walls and towards the rest of the guests.

“Well then let’s go and get this over with,” Cat says with a sigh, rising on slightly shaky legs to grab her clothing. “The sooner the bastard is married, the sooner we can get out of here so I can return the favor.”


	3. Chapter 3

"Kara, behave," Cat murmurs as she feels a finger trail slowly along the top of her thigh, ending dangerously close to somewhere indecent. She'd thought she was safe, even alone in a hot tub with Kara. Because they might be alone up on the deck, but Kara's family is spread out across the yard beneath them. Kara hadn't shown much fear of getting caught in the past, but surely her family was a different story.

Except Kara doesn't seem deterred, though her touches do get a bit more innocent for the moment. But Cat knows better than to trust that will last, not when Kara is shooting her a look, one that's always promised a wonderful time. And if they were anywhere but here, Cat wouldn't hesitate to pull Kara to her and spend a few very enjoyable hours while the sun set in the distance.

But when they're hosting Kara's family for a "we all survived another alien invasion" party, it doesn't seem like a good time. Not that Cat feels any differently than Kara, she'd regretted the invitations practically from the moment she uttered them. One night of reassuring herself that Kara is alive hadn't been anywhere near enough for her, and from the way Kara has been clinging to her side all day it's clear it hadn't been enough for the hero either.

"Your family is twenty feet away," she continues when Kara doesn't pull her hand back completely, nodding down at the party in front of them. The others are mostly ignoring them other than the rare occasion Cat catches someone's eye, but that doesn't mean they're invisible up here, or that their relative absence will be allowed to continue.

And while Cat is adventurous when it comes to sex, being caught by her girlfriend's family is not the thing she would enjoy. No matter how much she'd like to feel Kara's fingers slipping against her right now.

"No one would notice," Kara whispers, turning to tuck her head into the crook of Cat's neck. From a distance it probably looks like she's cuddling up to her girlfriend, but the new positioning allows her hand more free reign, something she takes advantage of almost immediately. "They wouldn't even know I was here. I still need you, Cat."

Cat swallows at the reminder Kara doesn't need to breathe as often as humans, heat rushing through her as she remembers all the wonderful uses for that talent they've discovered.

"You had me three times this morning before everyone arrived." She's trying so hard to stay strong, but Cat can feel her resolve slipping. Kara hasn't done more than trace a few light patterns across her skin, but that's somehow more tempting than if she'd brazenly slipped her hand beneath Cat's swimsuit.

Kara places a kiss to the side of Cat's neck, then another, slowly making her way up along the line of Cat's throat until she can whisper directly into Cat's ear. The puffs of air against the sensitive skin send a shiver down Cat's spine, heightened by the way it catches against the drops of water clinging there from when she'd ducked her head under the water a few minutes before.

"I know, but I want you another three times."

The heat in the words puts the temperature of the jacuzzi to shame, and Cat feels her resolve snap. To hell with being caught, this is her own home and she can do whatever the hell she pleases. Even outside the confines of their bedroom.

"You'd better be fast, Supergirl," she says, throwing out a taunt she knows will get exactly the reaction she wants. Cat wants her orgasm, but she isn't quite willing to throw all caution to the wind. Better to be quick and take the edge off. They can take time later, spend hours in bed ignoring the world. But this time needs to be about speed and stealth.

"You think you can be quiet?" Kara whispers, the hand that had been teasing Cat slowly moving higher until it was snug between her thighs. "I know you don't want caught, if you don't think you can be quiet we can make a very blatant excuse and go inside so I can fuck you properly."

The expletive nearly pulls a noise from Cat's throat that would have given them away instantly. Kara is only rarely so forward without being prompted, and only when she's beyond worked up with need. And every time she is, Cat comes harder than should be humanly possible.

"I can be quiet," she promises, hoping it isn't a lie. "Now come on, Kara. Don't make a promise you can't keep. Chop chop."

Cat bites her lip as Kara winks and slips under the water, hoping to muffle any sound. She doesn't want anyone to realize, but she also doesn't want to wait until they're inside now that Kara is actually touching her. The fingers pressed against her are warmer than the water around them, and Cat needs to feel them fully against her and inside of her.

That resolve is tested from the moment Kara begins placing soft, barely there kisses to her inner thighs, but Cat fights for control. She will not give in this easily, and she will not be so obvious her guests realize what's going on.

Kara abandons the teasing fairly quickly, lifting Cat barely high enough to slip the bottoms of her suit off, pressing the fabric into one of Cat's hands to keep from losing them in the swirling water. And as soon as Cat is settled back on the edge of the seat, she goes to work

The sensation of water swirling around Kara's tongue as it works against her is something Cat thinks she'll need to experience again at some point, though hopefully when there isn't a yard full of people that could catch them at any moment. She wants to moan, wants to gasp out her pleasure as Kara skillfully works her over.

Instead she tangles the hand not holding her suit in Kara's hair, pulling her closer mostly by instinct. Kara isn't teasing now, her tongue everywhere as she uses every trick in the book to drive Cat closer to the edge. From quick flicks against her clit to long, slow strokes along every fold, it's enough to drive Cat crazy.

When Cat goes to wrap her legs around Kara's head, the hero's hands come up to keep her thighs apart. She can't help looking down even knowing her view will be distorted by the jets, and the blurred sight of Kara smirking up at her nearly breaks Cat's control.

"Hey Cat, where'd Kara get off to?" Alex calls, startling Cat. She'd momentarily forgotten they weren't alone.

"She's grabbing me a glass of water," Cat says after a minute of struggling to make her brain work. She can feel the vibrations of Kara laughing against her, and tugs sharply at the hair still held firmly in her grasp in an attempt to make her lover behave.

Thankfully Alex doesn't press further, though Cat sees a slight frown cross the agent's face as she turns back to the others. And if there's a sense that everyone is carefully avoiding looking up at the deck, well Cat doesn't particularly care about that. Not when Kara's tongue is slipping inside her and curling just right.

The hands at her thighs keep her still even as Cat tries to grind against the feeling, needing just a little more to fall over the edge. She's so close it's almost painful, and three orgasms earlier or no, she needs to come and she needs to come now.

Another tug at Kara's hair seems to get that need across as she switches the focus to Cat's clit, sucking lightly as her tongue rolls firmly against it. And if Cat misses the feeling of fullness from having Kara inside her, well she can't say she minds having this as an alternative.

Not when Kara's talented mouth is pushing her over the edge with a muffled gasp, hands gripping tightly on what each is holding to keep from making a splash and giving away what's going on. It's quick and dirty and nothing like the deep, powerful orgasms Kara can pull out of her in different settings, but it's still enough to leave Cat feeling a little dazed until Kara appears at her side with a glass of water.

"Drink up!" she says with a sly smile, pitching her voice loudly enough for everyone to hear. And if Cat wasn't already mostly certain from their reactions and the way they're still not looking this way they all know what just happened anyway, she'd want to smack Kara for being so damn obvious. How Kara manages to keep anything a secret is beyond her.

"As soon as your family leaves, it's my turn," she mutters as Kara slides back into the water beside her. "And I fully intend to collect."

"I'm looking forward to it," Kara says with a smirk, leaning back against the edge as if she hasn't a care in the world.

And obviousness be damned, that's almost enough to have Cat kicking everyone out.

Whoever said patience was a virtue clearly didn't know what they were talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened to the whole 'voting is a serious civic duty' attitude you had this morning?" Cat gasped out as Kara kissed slowly down her neck, hands gripping tightly to the voting machine in front of her. The fleeting thought occurs that perhaps teasing Kara in the car on the way over hadn't been her smartest decision after all, before the sensation of Kara’s grip tightening drives it from her mind.

"I'm just celebrating early," Kara whispers, hands moving from where they'd been safely perched on Cat's hips to slide up her sides, the warmth of Kara's skin driving Cat crazy even through the material of her shirt.

"You're awfully optimistic," she manages as those hands reach her chest, fingers slowly starting to trace errant patterns across the swells of her breasts. And even though she knows this is not the place for this, Cat is a few scant seconds from giving in anyway.

"Then think of it as a good luck charm."

It’s a fight to stifle the moan that wants to drop from her lips, but Cat isn’t so far gone that she forgets where they are. They’re guaranteed a small amount of time and privacy while the workers assume she’s just taking a little longer to cast her ballot, but that won’t last forever. And the flimsy curtain of the booth might keep anyone from noticing there are two people sharing the space but it won’t keep them from noticing the sounds Kara can usually pull from her.

“Dammit, Kara, this isn’t the time or place for teasing,” Cat complains several minutes later as those clever fingers continue to avoid anywhere sensitive. Normally she’d hate giving in so easily, but she has to take her own words to heart. They can’t afford their normal foreplay here no matter how long Kara wants to draw this out, and after the teasing in the car and the feel of Kara against her now, Cat doesn’t want to wait until they’re someplace they can.

A low chuckle is her only response, and Cat bites her lip in a vain attempts to keep from giving away just how affected she is by the feeling of Kara pressed so close against her without offering the relief she’s craving. But it’s a vain hope when her lover can hear every beat of her heart, every hitch in her breathing. She might as well be an open book, as easily as Kara reads her.

“I think you like that we’re in public,” Kara whispers after placing a few more kisses along the slope of Cat’s neck. “I think you’re glad you got me all worked up on the way here, that you turned me on so much I couldn’t wait. And I think you like the thought of me taking you against this polling machine.”

“What better way to celebrate democracy?” Cat bites out, trying to hold in her sobs of relief as Kara slips a hand under her shirt to toy with her nipple through the barrier of her lace bra. At least it’s a start at moving this forward.

“Well it’s like you say,” Kara says, and Cat knows she’s grinning even without turning her head to look. “You shouldn’t work for the success of a party that will ignore your sex.”

She suits actions to words as she deftly unbuttons Cat’s slacks with her free hand, slipping beneath the fabric of Cat’s panties without pause. Despite the buildup that had taken what seemed like an inordinate amount of time to Cat, it doesn’t seem as if Kara intends to be anything but focused now.

Her fingers move quickly against Cat’s clit, and Cat wants so badly to gasp at the sensation, to let a moan of pleasure and approval ring out until not even the best smoke and mirrors can distract from what’s hiding behind the curtain.

But caution and fear of scandal are powerful motivators to someone in her position, and Cat holds back as long as she can. And when it seems as if the sounds will tear through her restraint she turns in Kara’s grip until her back is against the polling machine and she can pull her lover into a fierce kiss that muffles any sounds that escape.

The switch also gives Kara a better angle, and she takes full advantage of it. A slight push at Cat’s slacks has them falling a few inches, and impatient hands soon push her panties down to follow. It leaves Cat far more exposed than she’d expected to be going into this scenario, but when she feels Kara’s hand slip between her thighs once more she can’t find it within herself to care.

Not when strong fingers are circling at her clit before pressing inside, thrusting and curling with just the right degree of forcefulness to push Cat over the edge as quickly as the situation demands. The sensation leaves her gasping silently, her head falling back as her eyes slip shut, as if that minor lack of sensory input will be enough to counterbalance the rest of what Kara is making her feel.

Kara’s lips move to her throat without complaint, pressing feather soft kisses along Cat’s neck as her fingers begin to work faster. “Do you trust me?” she whispers as Cat’s hips begin to buck without conscious thought, and all Cat can do is nod. She’s afraid if she opens her mouth it won’t be words that come out but rather a scream, and she can’t risk it. She trusts Kara, trusts that whatever she’s planning won’t be too much, won’t be outside the limits they’d set early on in their relationship. And she trusts that Kara will stop immediately if it’s too much for her, whatever it is.

Almost as soon as she stops nodding she feels Kara’s lips not only against her throat, but also pressing wet kisses along her hips. The shock of it has her head shooting back up, looking down in shock. Kara has pulled back enough to smirk at her, but there’s an identical Kara kneeling in front of her, eyes twinkling mischievously as her mouth continues to move.

“It turns out that Superspeed is a lot more fun than I thought,” the Kara standing in front of Cat whispers, giving her a wink as the Kara between her legs leans forward to kiss just once over Cat’s clit. “I can be in two places at once, even. Touch you two different ways. Everywhere you want me to be, I can be there.”

That’s all Cat can take before she has to pull Kara in for a kiss to muffle the sounds she can’t physically hold back. Not when she can feel Kara’s tongue against her own at the same time it’s doing something wonderful between her legs. Not when she can feel Kara’s hands seemingly everywhere, one thrusting into her with a deep and steady rhythm, another pressed firmly against her ass and offering more support than the polling machine behind her, and what seems like a third toying with her nipples in alternating patterns that she can’t quite anticipate.

Between the sheer rush of sensation and the utter unexpectedness of it all, Cat doesn’t last much longer. Which is undoubtedly at least part of what Kara was hoping for when she decided on this particular plan.

But whatever the reasoning, when Kara curls her fingers just right on a particularly deep thrust, her mouth warm around Cat’s clit as she sucks gently, and Cat now able to taste herself on Kara’s lips even as she can still feel them between her thighs, she breaks. She falls apart, utterly silent as she throws her head back, hands grasping at anything she can reach, hoping that something will ground her.

She comes so hard she literally sees stars, and some part of her brain, driven past rational thought by the force of her orgasm, starts humming  _ Stars and Stripes Forever _ so that when she finally comes down from her high she can’t help a slight chuckle.

“Should I take the laughing as a good sign?” Kara asks, running her hands soothingly along Cat’s back. She’d already managed to clean herself up and get Cat back into some semblance of order, probably with the help of that ever useful superspeed.

“Oh, I was just thinking that if voting were like this every time, maybe more people would show up,” Cat says when she catches her breath, wondering how much longer they have before someone comes to check on her. “God bless America indeed.”

“You know the Super motto,” Kara says with a wink. “Truth, justice, and going all the way.”

“That’s terrible,” Cat says, fighting back a groan. “Now get out of here before we get arrested for voter fraud or something. I have plans for you that most definitely do not involve federal prison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to Lola for providing several of the best lines of this chapter as well as the inspiration in general. Without her we wouldn't have "Truth, justice, and going all the way" which would be a shame.


	5. Chapter 5

Cat doesn't think of herself as a vindictive person. There may be others who would think differently, but then again those were usually the people who crossed her and barely lived to walk away from the encounter. They were biased, and not in her favor.

True, she could be decisive when the need arose. Quick to respond, and not always interested in leniency. And there were a few grudges here and there over the years, she could admit to that. But vindictive? No, Cat didn't see it.

She simply liked to get her way, liked things to work out in her favor. Didn't everyone? And when things didn't, or when there was a debt to be paid, wasn't it perfectly natural to make sure it all evened out?

It seemed perfectly reasonable to Cat. Payback wasn't a bitch when it was deserved, and this definitely seemed like a time it had been earned with interest.

After all, Kara had been ambushing her in inappropriate places for months now. Weddings, family gatherings, schools, sometimes it seemed there wasn't any place safe. And while Cat is definitely not complaining considering the outcomes of those various ambushes, she'd decided it was time to level the score a bit.

"Cat, I have a call in five minutes, I can't," Kara says pleadingly when Cat closes the door behind her, flipping the lock with an exaggerated click. She knows what the look on Cat's face means, without a word needing said.

"And I had guests, and a vote to cast, and people waiting for my speech. Turnabout is fair play, Kara Danvers."

It's the way Kara swallows that gives it away more than anything else. Cat knows how much a risk of being caught turns Kara on, even if she's always been the one to give in these situations so far. Every time the get back to the privacy of their own room and Cat has a chance to return the favor Kara comes hard enough to remind Cat why an investment in a bed frame of Nth metal had been more than worth the money spent.

With all that, it wasn't hard to realize how much Kara enjoyed the thought of sex in risky places. And a few whispered conversations late at night while coming down from mutual highs confirmed it. As much as Kara loved being the one to make Cat fall apart in public, she loved the thought of Cat doing the same just as much.

Which is why Cat is standing in the door of her office with a look that screams "sex", standing with hand on hip and challenge clear in her pose. She wasn't going to sit passively by and let Kara have all the fun, not anymore.

"I have a call," Kara protests weakly, waving a hand at her laptop. "A Skype call, Cat. An interview for my latest story."

"Do you want me to leave?" Cat asks, not taking a step closer until Kara answers her. Play is one thing, and Cat does love when they try new things, but she won't push Kara on this. And that means keeping her distance until Kara decides.

The silence stretches on until Cat is certain Kara is going to say yes, the question hanging in the air between them as the young reporter visibly debates.

"No," she says eventually, biting her lip and leaning back in her chair.

It's an invitation Cat doesn't need twice.

They've spent enough of Kara's five minutes on getting to the decision, Cat needs to be in place and started _soon_. Having Kara lift her hips to drag pants and underwear down would be too obvious. Even with super speed, what if the stream froze at exactly the wrong moment?

But Cat doesn’t need to jump right in. The average interview takes about 30 minutes if the reporter is doing their job right, which means she can linger a little. Take her time, make sure to bring Kara every bit of pleasure she can. And then, when the call is ended and Kara hangs up, then Cat will finally make her fall apart.

So she starts with light, teasing kisses to the insides of Kara's thighs once she’s in place and can hear the call connect above her, loving the way the muscles flex with every press of her lips. A few quick darts of her tongue against sensitive skin have Kara tensing, and Cat doesn't try to hold back her smirk. Not when she has Kara this worked up after only a few minutes.

It's not until Kara has asked the first question and is listening to the answer that Cat moves higher. Kara is thankfully already perched on the edge of her chair, legs spread in a clear plea for more, and Cat doesn't want to hold back any longer.

Slowly running her tongue through Kara's wetness, Cat has to fight to hold her moan back just as much as Kara. She's always loved the way Kara tastes, so subtly different than anyone else Cat has been with over the years. It's familiar and yet utterly alien at the same time. Just like Kara herself.

Setting a slow rhythm, Cat works Kara up bit by bit, always pulling back when she can tell things are getting too intense. She’s determined to keep Kara hovering on the edge until the call ends, until she can hear every reaction. Unlike most situations with a risk of being caught, this is one time they don't have to hurry. And Cat didn't pay for a discreet soundproofing of this office after they'd gotten together for nothing.

Focusing her attention on Kara's clit when Kara’s breathing evens again, Cat flicks her tongue lightly against it, more a tease than any direct sensation. It's enough to drive Kara higher, but not enough to push her over the edge any time soon. And every time it seems that Kara is getting close, Cat slows her pace. Traces her tongue along every fold, slipping inside for a stronger taste. There are so many options available even in their limited setting, and Cat wants to explore them all.

She keeps an ear on Kara's voice, smirking a little as each change in tactic causes a new strain in tone. Kara is pretending everything is normal far more effectively than Cat would have anticipated. And as thankful as Cat is, part of her wants to find out exactly what it takes to make Kara forget herself and lose control.

But this isn't the time or place, if such a thing exists, so Cat contents herself with taking Kara's clit between her lips and sucking lightly. The way it makes Kara's hips stutter into the beginnings of a thrust up is reward enough, and Cat adds a quick swirl of her tongue to the sensation before moving her focus away.

When Kara's breathing hitches in the middle of a question Cat pulls back from where she'd been licking teasing paths around her entrance, switching to almost innocent kisses back down Kara's thighs. It's a move they both know well, and if they were alone and in bed this would be the moment Kara broke and begged for more. Usually it takes an hour or longer to drive the hero to this point, but the thrill of it all seems to be making up the difference.

One of Kara's hands reaches down to tangle in Cat's hair, holding for a moment before moving to the leather of her chair to avoid squeezing too tightly. It's one of Kara's biggest tells, and Cat gentles her movements even more, listening carefully to the conversation above to determine how much longer the interview is likely to take.

Thankfully the man doesn't seem inclined to expound for hours at a time, and from the cadence of his voice Cat thinks they might be almost done. Perfect timing, really. If she keeps Kara hovering on the edge for much longer, spontaneous combustion might be an issue. Or at least spontaneous heat vision, which amounts to basically the same thing.

"God, Cat, please," Kara whines after she's closed the call, the familiar sound of a Skype call ending sounding before she slams the laptop shut. "I need-"

"I know what you need," Cat says between those light kisses, tilting her head back to look up at Kara. "I know you want to come for me, don't you?"

Kara doesn't answer in words, nodding her head frantically instead as her hips tremble with the strain of holding still. Not that Cat blames her for it, it must have been difficult enough stringing together coherent sentences long enough to finish the interview. No doubt words are the last thing on her mind at this point.

So Cat takes pity on her, leaning back down and licking firmly at Kara’s clit as she slips two fingers into her warmth, curling against the rough patch that always makes Kara come undone. After this much buildup it doesn’t take long, and Cat knows exactly how to touch Kara to bring her over the edge.

When she finally hits her peak Kara comes with a shout, back arching into the chair as her hands tighten into fists to avoid breaking anything. It’s a beautiful sight, Cat thinks as she peers up from between Kara’s thighs, gentling her motions to draw out the sensations and bring Kara down slowly.

“I can’t believe we just did this,” Kara says breathlessly when she collapses back into her chair. “That was amazing, Cat.”

Cat preens as she pushes Kara back far enough she can slip out from under the desk, hiding a wince at the ache in her knees. It had been well worth it, but she’s definitely feeling every minute of the time down there.

Kara spots the reaction no matter how capable Cat is of showing no signs, and before she can register the movement they’re both on the small couch filling the side alcove of the room. And if Kara weren’t currently perched atop her thighs, Cat might think the shift was wholly altruistic.

But she knows Kara too well by now to miss the look in her eyes even if their position didn’t give it away. “Did you want something?” she asks innocently, a teasing smile tugging at the edges of her lips despite her best efforts.

“You cleared your afternoon, right?” Kara asks rather than play along, leaning down to place gentle kisses along the line of Cat’s jaw.

“Like I’d start something without making sure we could finish,” Cat say with a slight scoff. “I’m all yours, Kara.”

And if the words are softer than Cat would usually allow, at least the sex following them is anything but.


End file.
